


Deserved Naps

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [113]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a Softie, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Pack, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words nap, flower and swim.





	Deserved Naps

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/179316726749/last-one-and-then-im-all-caught-up-with-last)

Stiles sprawled out on his back and closed his eyes. The sun was warm, and he could feel himself drifting off to the sounds of the pack laughing and splashing in the water. Stiles deserved a nap after all his swimming.

Something light landed on his chest, and he opened an eye to see Derek standing over him with a shy smile. Water dripped off him and his hair stood up all over and Stiles couldn’t stop his smile from forming.

He picked up a flower from his chest, sniffed deeply, then tugged Derek down. They both deserved a nap.


End file.
